One call away
by Alexwritting
Summary: After Emmet had been catfished, he and Bay had a moment. But what it was the consequences of this action?
Bay caught herself there in Emmet's chest, it seems like heaven. But she knew nothing was that simple, the idea of cheating on Tank was terrifying her. She looked at the phone and realized it was almost 2 a.m. She needed to go.

 _ **Bay**_ Emmet, I really loved everything about tonight but look the time - she signed showing the phone - I need to go or J will kill me.

Emmet looked at her and gave a sweet little kiss

 _ **Emmet**_ I love you, don't forget. Come on before they realize it's already that late - he signed putting his clothes on.

Bay looked around, apparently everyone was I already sleeping - she breathed relieved - But then she remembered she ate nothing the whole day as she was too busy worrying about Emmet and Mandy. She felt really hungry. Searching the fridge she saw an old chicken that K had prepared two days ago. The smell was awful but she was too hungry to care. After a couple of bites she had this horrible thought

 _ **Bay**_ SHIT!

Bay remembered she and Emmet has not used anything, her first thought was drive to buy the after morning pill but then she realized it was late and probably nowhere was open. Daphne was the only one that could help her atm. She message her to ask help.

 _Daphne r u there?_

 _uh, it's two in the morning you know that?_

 _..._

 _I really need your help, can you meet me in your doorstep?_

 _..._

 _Do I have choice? I'm going._

Bay sat waiting for Daphne till she saw her and fast run to her.

 _ **Bay**_ I had sex with Emmet - She signed

 _ **Daphne**_ what?! - She screamed

 _ **Bay**_ shhh!

(..)  
 **Bay** The thing is, we didn't use anything.  
 _ **Daphne**_ Bay?!  
 _ **Bay**_ I know I know, that's why I need you to help me. Tomorrow morning can you buy a pill with me?  
 _ **Daphne**_ Yeah of course

 _ **Kathryn**_ morning! Would you like some breakfast? - said looking to bay while cooking  
 _ **Bay**_ no thanks I need to pick up a cream before school with Daphne.

John was searching for some juice in the fridge.  
 _ **John**_ Hey sweetie, what is this smell in the fridge?  
 _ **Kathryn**_ it's just the chicken I made, time to throw it in the bin though

Emmet saw Bay and rushed to talk to her. He was too happy seeing her after the last night. But she kept running away, so he knew something was wrong.  
 _ **Emmet**_ What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy after last night. - he signed

 _ **Bay**_ I am but you know that I feel awful because I cheated on Tank. Also we didn't used anything last night so I had to take the pill and I feel very nauseous.

 _ **Emmet**_ I'm sorry I thought you were on pill. You were with tank and spent the summer with the soldier.

 _ **Bay**_ first of all I stayed with Ty for one mon - before she could finish she felt something horrible and got the first bin she could see and puked a lot.  
Emmet soon rush to help holding her hair. He couldn't believe that the after morning pill could do that. After she had finish helped her to clean her month with a tissue.  
 _ **Emmet**_ I didn't know ma pill was that strong that made you puke - he signed  
 _ **Bay**_ No, it was probably the freak chicken I've eaten yesterday.  
 _ **Emmet**_ you should take care more about what you eat.  
 _ **Bay**_ yeah I know but I didn't think was that bad. And thanks for helping me btw.  
 _ **Emmet**_ don't worry. I love you remember? - bay smiled

(2 months later)  
Bay was in her room thinking about how Tank was having a hard time because they broke up but at the same time she was so happy with Emmet that she couldn't be that bother. She heard a noise come from the door. It was Kathryn.  
 _ **Kathryn**_ hey baby I'm going to the supermarket is there anything you need? More shampoo or pads?  
 _ **Bay**_ Yeah I guess. Both. - Bay had a horrible thought.  
She didn't had her period for so long. This thought was getting her worried. She might be pr.. No but she took the pill right? She needed to make sure. All this thought was getting her very worried. She needed to make sure everything was ok. She went to the drugstore and bought the tests and ran to Regina's house.  
 _ **Regina**_ Hi bay! Is everything ok?  
 _ **Bay**_ awesomely fine! - said with sarcasm  
 _ **Regina**_ What happened?  
 _ **Bay**_ Oh uhn.. It's just one of my paintings wasn't accepted to a art festival. Is Daphne there? - the only reason she could think.  
 _ **Regina**_ Oh I'm sorry sweetie, they are loosing the best artist. Yeah she is in her room.  
Bay ran to Daphne's and saw her there studying. And made signals so she could see her.  
 _ **Bay**_ Daphne I need your help again. I think I'm pregnant.  
 _ **Daphne**_ Bay?! Again? What is wrong with you and Emmet?  
 _ **Bay**_ no no no! I think it was actually because of that time. I took the pill so I don't see why but I don't get my period for months. I've brought some tests. Can you see the result with me?  
 _ **Daphne**_ Oh my god bay, this thought is freaking me out.. But yeah of course I will be here for you.  
 _ **Bay**_ You think I'm not? Welcome to the club.  
Bay took the tests and both were waiting for the results.  
 _ **Bay**_ How long do we need to wait for that? I'm freaking out!  
 _ **Daphne**_ Itpassed 5 minutes already so I think it's okay to see.  
Bay nervously looked at the 4 tests she used. And suddenly tears went down her face.  
 _ **Bay**_ I'm pregnant.


End file.
